Bringing Back the Past
by Kanakitty
Summary: Germania is getting OCD about Roman Empire's hair when a certain somebody comes by... Fail title I know ...
1. Chapter 1

Never actually tried this pairing… But I figured the Netherlands/Holland and Belgium have to have SOME parents… and they're right in between Germany and France and Germany & France would have been awkward so I went back in time a bit ^_^

Germania sighed. Roman Empire was going off again. It was always about winning battles, getting girls, and sometimes losing a battle. Germania could do nothing but let him talk, as usual.

But, today he saw something. Something that made his internal OCD self die a little. He was perfectly fine with curly hair but that THING was UNACCEPTABLE. How could Roman Empire not notice an IRRITATING CURLY…THING sticking off his head? Was he really that clueless? Germania resisted the urge to pull it off, cut it off, comb it down, SOMETHING to get rid of it… Germania's hand twitched. He mentally chastised it. _Stop twitching. Stop twitchin"g. I'm sure he has a reason to have it. Stop twitching. It must be a security thing or something he thinks will get the girls. Yes, that's it. _Germania rationalized with himself.

Germania's hand started twitching again, so he switched tactics, instead hoping for a distraction.

And he got it.

France walked by to greet Germania and Roman Empire.

France was fairly young for a country, only 18 or so (human age). He stopped and sat next to Germania to listen to Roman Empire's ramblings.

This provided the perfect distraction for Germania, who found it extremely awkward to be anywhere near France after their… affair that ended earlier that year.

Obviously France did not find it so, considering the fact that France's arm was currently looped through Germania's… no. Of course not. It's France, after all.

Roman Empire suddenly stopped talking and ran off. Germania looked in the general direction, seeing exactly what he expected. A really pretty girl. Germania sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So, Germania." said France.

"Yes?"

"You should really come see Holland sometime."

_Ah. Holland_. Holland was their kid. Sometime during their time together France had… conceived? Yes, conceived is the word. France had conceived Holland. Holland turned two earlier this year. Germania hadn't seen Holland since Christmas. _I really should get around to that. With a "mother" like France and without proper guidance, that child will grow up… promiscuous. _

"I should."

"You should come over now."

"Perhaps I should tell Roman Empire first."

"He's rather preoccupied."

"True."

"I'm bored. Come over."

"I'm not here to cater to your whims."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"…"

"So, will you come over?" France decided pouting would help, so he did. He pouted and rubbed his smooth cheek against Germania's arm.

"…you know, if you keep doing that, you'll grow a beard."

"That's fine."

"…"

"So yes?"

"…sure."

So, Germania let himself be dragged to France's house. Upon entering, France called:

"Holland~! Papa et Maman sont retournés!"

Within seconds, Germania's leg was attacked by a small blonde boy.

"Holland! You've grown bigger and faster!"

"Ja! Papa's here!"

Germania picked Holland up and chatted with the boy, with France leaning on Germania's arm, joining the conversation.

Before Germania even noticed, it was night and Holland was asleep in his lap on the couch. Holland sort of sat, using Germania's left arm as a pillow/blanket, small arms wrapped around his arm. Germania's right arm was draped across Holland's waist. France had also fallen asleep sometime during his story to Holland. His head rested on Germania's right shoulder.

"Hnn…"

France shifted, then sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Did I fall asleep...? Oops…"

Stretching, France looked down at the sleeping Holland.

"We should get him in bed…"

"Yeah."

France leaned over and gently picked up Holland. Holland shifted, grabbing hold of France's neck while still asleep. Germania followed as France walked up the stairs into Holland's room. Germania leaned against the doorframe as he watched France tuck Holland into bed. France walked out, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Are you going home?"

"Probably."

"Will you stay over?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because of?"

"Because I miss you?" France hugged Germania, resting his head on Germania's chest.

"…I guess I could stay then…"

Germania wrapped his arms around France's small figure, setting his chin on France's head.

Germania woke up the next morning to a familiar ceiling that was not his. _Oh…crap…_ He turned to see his fears confirmed. France. Naked. In bed. Next to him. In his arms. _Scheisse!_

France stirred.

"Nn…Germania…?"

"Good morning."

"Good morning…" France snuggled closer to Germania, "I miss your warmth…"

Germania had to admit, it was quite comfortable waking up with another person next to you. But awkward, especially since they broke up not that long ago (in country terms). Once again, this feeling was one-sided. Obviously France was comfortable enough to sleep with him, and then cuddle in the morning.

"J'aime tes cheveaux."

"What?"

"I love your hair."

"How random."

"I wish I could grow out my hair. But I don't think it would work on mine the way in works on you…" France played with Germania's long (, shiny) blonde hair. Germania glanced at the clock, which read 8:00a.m.

"I have to work today."

"Fine…" France reluctantly got up, dressing right in front of Germania.

"You still don't have any sense of shame…"

"Why should I?" asked France as he walked out of the door to go make breakfast for three.

Germania shook his head and got up to dress. Then he went to go wake up his son.

France was a good cook, no, an amazing cook. Perhaps even amazing underrates his cooking. Germania missed his cooking every morning. Holland sat in Germania's lap, playing with his hair like his mother did that morning.

Germania finished eating and kissed Holland on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Papa!"

"Bye, Holland."

"What, no kiss for me?"

Germania sighed and kissed France on the forehead too, before leaving for work.

Holland's birthday party, about 3 months later

Germania arrived, only to be attacked by a ball of energy.

"Hey, Holland. Happy Birthday!" said Germania as he picked up said ball of energy.

"Papa! Papa!" came his reply. Holland jumped down and went to join a troupe of his little friends.

Germania chuckled, leaving his present where the others were. He bumped into France.

"France! Hello! Hey, you seem a little pale…"

"Oui, I think so, too. I've been a bit sick lately."

"Oh? For how long?"

"A week now."

"That's quite long for any disease. Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yeah. No result."

"That's odd. I don't suppose you're 'pregnant' again?"

"Probably, actually."

"What?"

"Why are you so surprised? You suggested it."

"I was kidding!" Germania ran a hand through his hair, "How many people have you been sleeping with, anyway?"

"Excluding you, none."

"…"

"…"

"That means…"

"Yeah…"

Germania internally panicked. _AGAIN? Except now it's awkward because we're not a couple. _

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet…but in a few months could you take Holland?"

"Sure." Germania paused for a moment, and then pulled France into a corner with him, hugging France's back to his chest. He whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"This is all my fault. I'm going to make you suffer again…"

"It's not your fault. I'm the one that wanted you to stay…"

"…"

"But…," France's voice turned mischievous, "…if you're really sorry, you'll get back together with me~"

"…"

France looked at Germania's face.

"Jeez, I'm just kidding," France poked Germania's face, "You're so serious all the time."

"You-"

"MAMAN! MAMAN! WHERE ARE YOU, MAMAN?" interrupted his thoughts.

France sighed and unwrapped himself from Germania.

"Coming, Holland, mon chèri!"

And I don't feel like writing any more today. I'll finish it later… *procrastinates*


	2. Chapter 2

France's prediction was right. For the next few months, he went to periods of random sickness and mood swings. A lot of them. Germania had moved in to take care of both of them. When Holland asked why Maman was mad during one of France's mood swings, Germania told him that Maman was just really busy with work. Holland nodded knowingly.

Morning sickness and frequent mood swings were the least of Germania's problems. "Pregnant" France was quite… horny. No, that's an understatement… "pregnant" France made normal France seem like a nun. For Germania, 5 hours of sleep became a luxury.

Sometime in May, symptoms had abruptly ended. France had a much better mood. You could practically see the little music notes flying randomly around his head. Holland was happy that Maman's "work" was finished and he was happy. Germania was happy because he got his sleep. Sweet, sweet sleep.

The next step, you ask? "Finding" the child. It could take any amount of time. Days (unlikely), years (probably), decades (possibly), even centuries.

It was Holland that found her. The little five-year-old was playing in the backyard near the forest when he saw something interesting and went to get France.

"Maman! Maman! Maman~!"

France put down the knife he was cutting vegetables with.

"Oui, mon chèri?"

"I found something! Je trouve quelquechose!"

"Oh?", France managed to say before little Holland dragged him to the forest. Holland pointed at the trees.

"There's something over there!"

France's eyes followed Holland's finger. Indeed, there was a small trail of white. Curious, France investigated, leaving Holland at his play spot.

The white turned out to be part of a frilly, lacy dress. The wearer of the dress was a little girl, about two or three years old. She had rather dull blonde hair like France, but her face and eyes greatly resembled Germania. When the little girl saw him, she shakily stood up.

"'Allo! I'm Belgium! You must be my Maman!"

"Salut, Belgium!"

France picked up the little girl and walked back to his yard.

"Maman, who's that?" asked Holland, curious about Belgium.

"She's Belgium. She's your little sister. Daddy and I have waited a long time for her!"

"Ooh. Bonjour, Belgium!"

"Bonjour!"

France chuckled and walked back to the house, Holland running after him.

"Oi! Germania! Look who Holland found!"

"Oh?", Germania walked out of the study, expecting yet another little pet. Holland regularly brought in a stray dog, or cat, or something. Instead he was met a little girl, whom France held at arms' length into his (unprepared) face.

"ARGH!" Germania jumped back. France giggled, bringing the little girl closer.

"Meet Belgium! She's finally arrived!"

"France, you scared the living daylights out of me! Anyways", Germania turned his attention Belgium," 'Allo, Belgium."

Belgium held her arms out to Germania, picked her up out of France's arms.

"Mwah! Mwah! Daddy!", Belgium cooed.

_She's going to be Daddy's little girl…_ thought France and Holland.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maman! I get that you'll miss me, but you really need to get off!" Holland attempted to push France off of him. He gave up and just let France cling to him. Eventually he got off, grabbing on to Germania instead.

"France, he's still going to be really close…" said Germania in an attempt to comfort France.

"But he's still LEAVING! Mon chère!"

"Nii-san! In a few years I'm going to come live with you!"

Holland chuckled and ruffled Belgium's hair.

"I'll be waiting, Bel."

Belgium gave her big brother a hug before running back to the car to wait for Germania and France. Germania, giving up an effort to drag France along, picked him up and dropped him in the car.

"Holland is only twelve!"

"France, you've been living by yourself all your life!"  
>"But it's different!"<p>

"How so?"

"It just is!"

"Oh come on, France. There's still Belgium at home."

"But in a few years, she's going to leave, too."

"Then you'll have me."

"…" France pouted.

* * *

><p>The second Germania parked the car, Belgium ran off to her appointment with her friend Hungary's house.<p>

"Ne, Germania. Do you think we could have another kid?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"No."

"How mean." France pouted. Then he dragged Germania into the house. Germania raised an eyebrow as France pulled him upstairs into the bedroom.

"Are you absolutely suure?" France asked as he turned and leaned against Germania. He snaked his arms around Germania's neck, pulling him close.

"Absolutely positive?" he said as he pressed against Germania.

"…"

"Please?"

"No."

France pouted.

"Absolutely not?"

"Absolutely not."

"If I begged?"

"No."

"Why not?" France whined.

"Too much of a hassle."

"So? I'm the one that takes the pain."

"And I'm the one that deals with it."

"Hmph!" France pulled away and stormed off to make lunch.

Germania sighed, sitting down on the bed. He flopped back and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a sharp jolt in his side. He flinched, automatically pressing that area with his hands. _What was that?_ The pain subsided and didn't return, so he assumed it was just a random muscle spasm.

_Whatever. It's about time to visit those nephews of mine._

Germania walked downstairs.

"France! I'm going to visit the nephews."

"Hmph."

Germania sighed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around France.

"Sorry. I simply can't keep up with your stamina when you're pregnant. Or the mood swings… You want to come along to visit Germany and Prussia?"

"…sure…But after lunch. And call Belgium to tell her we're going out."

"Ja, miene königin (Yes, my queen)"

* * *

><p>"OI! WEST! UNCLE GERMANIA AND HIS WIFE ARE HERE!"<p>

"Ja, ja. I saw, nii-san."

"ORE-SAMA (I)-"

"Ja, ja. The great Prussia is awesome. Great. Go get the beer now."

"No one orders the great ore-sama (me) around!"

"Ja, your awesomeness. Please go get the beer now."

"Good. See, west? You're cute when you're obedient. Just like when you were little an-"

"Prussia! Beer!"

"Ja, ja." Prussia wandered off to the fridge. Germany rubbed his temples. Why was his older brother so hard to handle? Anyway, to focus on the task at hand…

"'Allo, Uncle and France."

"Hello, Germany."

"Bonjour! Prussia…?"

"In the kitchen. Try not to let him damage anything, bitte (please)?"

"Sure!" France made his way to the kitchen.

"So, uncle. What brings you here today?"

"What, I need a reason to visit my own nephews at my own house?"

"Nien, nien. You usually don't show up without a reason."

"Smart boy, ja. If only Prussia was so…"

"Prussia is amazing at the military, though. He takes care of mine, too. In return, I take care of his economics. Good trade-off, nien?"

"Ja. Anyway…" Germania led Germany to the study to have a more private chat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Au revoir, Maman~! Au revoir, Papa!"

"Au revoir, ma chèrie!" France kissed Belgium's forehead.

"Bye, Bel." Germania kissed her cheeks.

Belgium ran back to her new home with her brother.

"Holland! I'll make you some tarte au maton!"

France hugged Germania's waist.

"Just like you said. At least I have you!"  
>"…" Germania gave him a slight smile before pulling him back to the car.<p>

* * *

><p>France leaned on Germania, pulling the covers over them.<p>

"It's so quiet without both of them…"

"We'll get used to it…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look like there's something on your mind, oui? It's been like this for a while now… Is it the children?"

"Nien."

"Then what is it?"

"France…"

"Que?"

Germania sighed, nuzzling his nose in France's hair.

"Germania?"

"…ich liebe dich, France…"

"Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Now what is your problem?"

France craned his neck up, looking at Germania quizzically. Germania hesitated.

"France… I'm… dying…"

"What?"

"I'm dying."

France's eyes widened and he sat up.

"You're serious? What?"

"Ja."

"But you can't!"

"I can't stop it…"

"But… but!"

"France."

"You can't! You absolutely can't leave me!" France grabbed Germania's shirt.

Germania covered France's hands.

"France. Calm down."

"Non! I refuse! You absolutely CANNOT leave me!"

Germania cupped France's face.

"France, please."

France stopped struggling and threw himself on Germania, burying his face in his shirt. Germania wrapped his arms around France's back, hugging him tightly.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. Empires never last too long. I split Roman Empire not long ago, and then killed his western half, remember? I'm about as old as he is. My time is coming."

"…don't leave…"

"I can't help it, France. I don't want to leave either, but I have to."

"…I'll be lonely…"  
>"There will be lots of other countries, some from my ruins. Like Germany and Prussia, who are there already. Perhaps you'll even find another to love."<p>

"NON!" France lifted his tear-stained face, leaving a large wet spot on Germania's shirt.

"Ja. Perhaps."

"Non! Never. Only you."

"France…"

"Never…"


End file.
